Bath House Pleasures
by ramica14
Summary: Stopped at a temple, The gang decided to stay the night. Sango was tired of the monk and went to rest in the hot springs, unaware of the adventures shed find


**This is a new experience for me. This is my first Yuri story I have ever written. So be gentle.**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. **

**Warnings: This is Yuri. GirlxGirl action. Don't like then don't read. Please review.**

**It had been a long day and it had only gotten worse. Naruku seemed to be everywhere. Every time they turned the corner there was one of Narakus evil incarnations. It was getting a little old. By nightfall everyone was tired and all they wanted to do was take a nice warm hot spring bath. Lucky for them a big gated temple was just down the road hidden halfway between trees and shrubs.**

"**Look Inuyasha, it's a temple. Lets stop for the night shall we?" Kagome put her hands together and bowed. "Please!" She whined when he didn't answer. Inuyasha was a little nervous. He looked up at the sky and where the absent moon wasn't. 'New moon. It may not be safe.' Then he looked at Kagome and the others. He needed a break too but could he risk it? "Kagome remember the last time we stayed at a temple during a new moon, we almost didn't make it." For a minute she was quiet trying to recall the moment. The she remembered. She smiled. "Oh yeah and I remember you being afraid of spiders. Haha." "For the last time I'm not afraid of spiders!" His outburst made everyone giggle. His cheeks turned red as he turned his back to everyone. "Fine we'll stay here for the night then." He grumbled.**

**Inside the village Miroku went to work claiming that an evil presence loomed over their temple and for the price of rooms he would exorcise it. The man happily agreed and invited them into the biggest part of the temple. "There are womens rooms over there," the man said pointing down one hall. "And the mens is over there." He said pointing down the other way. "Of course there is a hot spring for each. Enjoy!" "Yes I shall go take care of this spirit first." Said Miroku walking off in a different direction. Everyone knew very well what Miroku was up to. "Whatever I'm going to the hot springs first." Said Sango a hint of jealousy in her voice. She took off in the direction of their rooms and Kagome followed her. "Shippo go with Inuyasha for a bit okay? I want to talk to Sango alone for a while okay?" Shippo nodded his head and hopped on Inuyashas shoulder.**

**Stepping inside the hot springs Sango and Kagome were going to release some stress from the past days work. Sango hadn't said a word since they got there and Kagome was worried. 'She would've snapped out of it by now.' "Sango are you okay?" Kagome said wrapping a towel around her slim figure, Sango doing the same. "Yeah im fine. Its just that monk doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself and im getting tired of it." Kagome knew kinda how she felt. She knew that Inuyasha was the same way. He was always searching for Kikio and didn't seem to notice any signs that she threw at him. She just learned to deal with it. "You'll be okay Sango. Your stronger than that. I know you are." Kagome smiled. Sango couldn't help but blush. 'What is this feeling?' She turned to Kagome. 'It must be the hot water, yeah its getting to me.' Kagome quickly moved behind Sango. "Here let me give you a back rub, it'll make you feel better." "O..okay." She blushed again. Kagome started massaging Sangos back but couldn't get a good grip. "Hey do you think you could remove the towel from your back, I cant seem to get a good grip." "Yeah sure." As she did this she couldn't help feel exposed. Kagome started again. Sango started to really enjoy it and let her troubles fade away into the mist. That was until kagomes hands slipped due to the water and she ended up grabbing the side of Sango boobs. "AHH!" Sango shrieked. "Oh Sango im sorry I didn't mean to." The demon slayer waited a minute. 'It didn't feel half bad.' She admitted to herself. 'Maybe I don't need that monk after all.' "Look Sango we can stop. I'm sor-." "No, please….don't stop." "Wha…" Sango took Kagomes hands and let them rub down her sides and back up her stomach to cup her breasts. Sango couldn't help let out a soft moan as Kagome ran over erect nipples. "Look Sango I don't know about this." "C'mon its just a little fun to help get our minds off of everything. Indulge some." Sango turned around and undid Kagomes towel letting it open and licking her nipples. "uhm…" She blushed. "Sango.. We cant." She said in between slight pants. A platform like rock was jutting from the side of the wall in the hot spring. Putting Kagome on that rock, Sango slid up on top of her, and licking all the way down to the navel. Then going even slower till she reached the clit and then she slid back up on top of Kagome and whispered something, "This will feel better than these." She grabbed Kagomes boobs and began to play and squeeze them. Elicting moans from her. Quickly Sango reached down to Kagomes clit and slowly pushed two fingers in. "AH! Umg! Oh my god…Sango." Her grip on the demon slayers arms tightened. Sango knew what to do because her herself had done this many times so she went right to the spot inside the vagina. She thrust her fingers in and out slowly at first then faster and faster until Kagome was writhing in pleasure. "Harder Sango, I'm almost there!" By this time Kagome was wet and leaking a little cum that Sango went down and licked up. Seeing this caused Kagome to scream out. "Sango…Please don't stop." She had to laugh. 'Wasn't that what I had said?' She kept thrusting in and out hitting that spot inside until she felt the walls around her fingers tighten, then a blast of wet came onto her fingers. Kagome sighed, reveling in her afterglow orgasm. She looked up in time to see Sango slip her fingers in to her mouth and licked them, getting all the cum off her fingers. Then she leaned in and said "Are you ready for more?"**


End file.
